


Lightning Bolts

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [29]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Childbirth, Domestic Billy and Steve, Harringrove, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, Loving Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, fluffy cuteness, hard labor, homebirth, parents!harringrove, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27870285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy returns home from a business trip to a rather unexpected but anticipated arrival.One-shot based on the song Lightning Bolts from the artist IKO.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 15





	Lightning Bolts

While standing in the doorway of their bedroom, Steve watched his husband pack a suitcase for the week he’ll be away on a business trip. Billy wasn’t too keen on leaving Steve alone for the week, considering how close he is to his due date, but Steve is pushing him to just go and deal with his meetings before he comes back and they welcome their little girl into the world. 

He crossed his swollen ankles and leaned into the doorframe with his hands caressing his baby bump. Steve has been frustrated since their last appointment for his 36 week check-up, which is another reason why Billy didn’t want to go. They found out the baby was breech, which was shocking but Steve wasn’t entirely surprised, so Steve’s midwife sent him home with methods to try and get her to flip. They went down the list and did everything she suggested, even putting a bag of frozen peas on top of his bump but Steve didn’t feel any change and knew she hadn’t changed position.

Steve had an underlying fear of having to deliver a breech baby, let alone having a breech birth at home. He and Billy have planned out an explicit birth plan they hope will be put into works for the birth of their little girl, however, with her being breech, Steve has no idea what’s going to happen. 

He sadly sighed as Billy zipped up his suitcase and walked over to where his husband stood next to their bed. Billy turned and put an arm around Steve’s extended waist, pulling him closer to his body. “I’m gonna miss you so much.” He presses a kiss to Steve’s pink lips. “Both of you.” He smiles and places a firm hand onto Steve’s belly. With a sigh, he carried his suitcase off the bed and set it onto the floor. “Are you sure you want me to go, Steve? I can start my paternity leave early.” 

“Yes, I’m sure. Remember when you come back we’re going to be getting ready to welcome her into the world.” Steve’s head dropped down at the mention of his baby girl finally coming into the world. The place was filled with hate and resentment, but he knew it was going to be his job to make sure his baby girl has a great life filled with love, no less. 

Billy got down onto his knees and his face was right in front of Steve’s bump. He raised Steve’s oversized t-shirt and pressed his lips to his bare skin. “You better be good for your momma and don’t come out until daddy’s home, okay?” He says to Steve’s bump. Steve couldn’t help but smile at his husband’s words to their daughter. “Be good, little girl.” He pat Steve’s belly then stood back up to his feet. “Don’t do anything too strenuous while I’m gone, please?” 

“Never.” Steve says, feeling Billy’s arms around his body. They hear a car horn blare outside, causing them both to turn to face the windows. “I think your cab is here, babe.” 

“Yeah.” Billy sighs and grabs his bag, letting Steve lead him out of the room. They walked down to their foyer and stood facing each other for a few minutes. “Please be careful and call me if you need me. I promise I’ll get here as soon as I can and I-” 

“Billy we’re gonna be fine. You’re only leaving for five days, I think I can manage.” 

“I know. I just worry about you sometimes.” 

“Try all the time.” Steve mumbles under his breath. 

“What was that?” Billy asks, pushing his head out to hear Steve better. 

“Nothing! Now hurry, your ride is waiting for you.” Steve tries to shoo Billy out of their house but before leaving, he pulls his husband into his body and shares a long, heated kiss together. Their lips clicked as they released and Steve’s face blushed with the lightest shade of pink. “I love you so much.” 

“We love you too, Billy. Be safe and call me when you’re there.” 

“I will.” Billy nods and opens the front door to their house. He rolls his suitcase towards him and sets it onto their porch. “Bye Steve.” 

“Bye Billy.” 

He waved as his husband walked down to the cab and put his suitcase into the car before him. Billy turned around and blew a kiss to his very pregnant husband. Steve returned it and continued to wave until Billy’s cab was down the street, slowly becoming out of sight. 

With a heavy sigh, Steve wandered back into their house and closed the door behind him. It was quiet. He folded his hands on top of his bump and waddled over to their living room. He pulled a vinyl album from the shelf they were stored on and placed it onto the turntable. He figured a little music would help lighten his mood. He was going to need something to fill the void of missing his husband. 

As the sounds of The Police filled the room, Steve got his cup of tea he left on the counter and brought it over with him to the chair he’s grown to like during his pregnancy. It’s the only thing he can sit in comfortably. So, he set the tea onto the small table beside him and lowered himself onto the chair. He placed his feet on top of the ottoman and sipped his tea, closing his eyes. 

The baby was kicking and moving around inside Steve but he knew she would settle down soon since it was almost time for his and her afternoon nap. He didn’t really sleep but just remained as still and quiet as possible for an hour or two just so he can refresh his mind and body. He finds it helpful, especially with welcoming a baby soon. It’s invigorating.

\---

It was his second night home alone, and Steve was asleep in their bed. That is, until he started to have some contractions around midnight. He woke up to the tightening pain around his abdomen and sat up, thinking it may have just been the position he was in. But, they were strong enough to keep him from sleeping. 

He timed them and they were 4-5 minutes apart, eventually getting as close as three minutes and lasting up to a minute long. They were very uncomfortable so Steve called the midwife as well as Billy. 

She came to check on Steve and around 5am and the contractions completely stopped. Steve was grateful, as he really wanted Billy to make it home before the baby came, but he couldn’t figure out why the contractions had just stopped and he felt bad for calling the midwives before it was time. 

So, all day, Steve didn’t have any unusual pains that felt like contractions and considering them to just be practice contractions for when the time came. At least if they were practice contractions, he was able to handle them without sleep. Yet, that night when Steve was in bed, the pains started up again right at midnight. It was like clockwork. 

He sat up in bed and set his hand on his belly. His daughter wasn’t moving around as much so he figured she was asleep as was he, well he was trying to sleep. His eyes were growing heavy to stay open but he didn’t know why these pains were coming at the same time every night then stopping around 5am. He felt like he was being haunted by something, as they do say the witching hour occurs every night, maybe this was his version of a witching hour. 

By 2:30am, the pains still hadn’t stopped so he took himself out of bed and slowly made his way downstairs to make some nighttime tea. He walked into his cold kitchen and flipped the switch, illuminating the room with the white light. He filled the kettle with some water and set it to boil on the stove. 

While waiting for his tea, he decided to give his husband a call. There was a three hour time difference where Billy was so it was only 11:30 on the east coast, which meant he was still awake. 

With some hesitation, Steve dialed Billy’s number and set the phone on speaker so he didn’t have to hold it.

It rang five times then Billy finally picked up. 

“Steve? What’s going on? Is it the baby?” He asks, his voice in sheer panic. 

“No. At least I don’t think so.” Steve says while running his fingers along his bump. “I’m having these pains again.” 

“Like the contraction pains? Sweetheart, how long have you been having them?” 

“Well they started last night and ended around five in the morning but they’re back again so I came downstairs to make tea,” Steve slightly whimpered as he felt another contraction build up inside his body. 

Billy frowns hearing Steve in pain. His heart tweaked and he put the phone on speaker as well, seeing as he just got out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist as Kurt continued to talk. 

“I figure the tea will help me relax and put me to sleep, at least until morning.” 

“I’m sorry, love. Is there anything I can do?” 

Steve pressed his thumb to his sealed lips and deeply exhaled. “You're thousands of miles away, Billy. What can you do?” 

“I don’t know, Steve. Just something to help you.” 

“The week is almost over then you’ll be home with me and we’ll be together.” Steve sadly smiles at the mention of Billy coming home soon. “Just a couple more days babe.” 

“You seem pretty calm about that.” Billy adds. 

“Well I am calm, or at least, trying to be calm.” Steve kinda had a theory as to why he was feeling a certain way. He was stressed about his husband being away, but he didn’t want Billy to find out since he practically kicked him out the door to go away on the trip. “I’ll be fine, Billy.” 

“Alright baby.” Billy sighs and pulls his suitcase out from where he kept it in front of his bed. He could hear the screeching of the tea kettle in the background and Steve shuffling around. “Drink your tea and lay down, okay Steve? If these pains continue, call your midwife.” 

“Okay.” Steve continued to work his way around their kitchen getting the tea bag and his mug from the cupboard. “I’ll call you if anything.” 

“Okay, I love you Steve.” 

“I love you too, Billy.” With a smile, Billy hears the call disconnect and stares at the suitcase that was now placed on his bed. 

Unbeknownst to Steve, Billy has decided to come home early and be with his husband. He too feared he wasn’t going to be there on time for the birth of their child so he had to cut his trip short, but he didn’t care because he needed to be with Steve.

Billy emailed his boss letting her know about Steve’s situation and didn’t even wait for a response before he got a cab and was taken to JFK. He bought a ticket to the next flight out for Los Angeles. Billy knew he was going to have a long night ahead of him with this six hour flight, but he was going to be with Steve by the time morning came. 

So, while Billy was on his way home, Steve had taken his tea upstairs and drank it while watching reruns of One Tree Hill. He drank until his cup was almost empty and he was tired again. Trying to ignore the constant pain, he moved so he was laying on his side and closed his eyes, sighing. 

The baby inside his belly started to kick but not enough to keep him awake. His lips spread into a slight smile and he brought his hand to his distended belly. “Daddy will be home, sweetheart. Just a few more days.” He says to his daughter. He knew she missed Billy, he missed him too, a lot.

Hours later, Billy arrived at his house as the sun was rising above the city. He thanked the cab driver and walked up to the front door, fishing his house key out from his pocket. He unlocked the door and opened it, carrying his suitcase inside with him. 

From upstairs, Steve stirred in his sleep from the sounds downstairs. He just passed it as people getting ready for their work day so he tried to get comfortable under the covers and go to sleep. 

Billy left his suitcase in the foyer and carefully made his way upstairs to their bedroom. He smiled coming closer to the door that was cracked open and pushed it forward, allowing it to open some more. His smile as he saw his beautiful husband lying there asleep. 

He kicked off his shoes and made his way around to his side of the bed. Steve’s eyes were closed and Billy didn’t want to ruin his peaceful sleep but he wanted him to know he was home. 

Steve felt movement around him then felt the bed dip beside him. His eyes fluttered open and he was face to face with his husband. He gasps at the sight of his lover, unsure if he was dreaming or not. He brought a shaky hand up to Billy’s face and felt the scruffiness under his palm. 

“Oh my god” Steve says breathlessly and his husband wraps his arms around his body. “You came home.” 

“I came home babe. I had to be with you. I missed you too much.” Billy gave Steve a long awaited kiss and the two stayed put in each other’s arms for a bit. “I can’t believe you’re actually here.” Steve mumbles into Billy’s chest. 

“I’m here baby and I’m not going anywhere.” He kisses the top of Steve’s head then brings his hands down to cup Steve’s stretched belly. “Did you get bigger when I was gone?” 

“Probably.” Steve shrugs and looks down at Billy’s hands on his bump. “It’s only been like three days so maybe.” 

“Well three days was much too long.” Billy says and leans in for a kiss. 

“Mmm, far too long to be away from each other.” Steve lets Billy give him a kiss again then they pull apart shortly after. 

“How are you feeling? Any more contractions?” 

“No.” Steve sighs and moves so he was flat on his back. He folded his hands over his bump once again and turned his head, his gaze meeting Billy’s. “She says what I’m experiencing is prodromal labor or false labor.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry you have to go through this sweetheart.” Billy brings his hand to Steve’s arm and rubs it with the pad of his thumb. “Just think, she’ll be here before we know it.” 

“Yeah, not soon enough though. I’m ready for her to be here already.” 

“I know but now that I’m home early, we can do all that we pushed aside to get ready for her.” 

“Okay, but first.” Steve leans closer to his husband and places a kiss to his lips. “Let me love you while you’re here.” 

Billy hums with laughter and nods, “Perfect.” 

\---

One week of prodromal labor each night and he was exhausted. Two weeks and he was in tears each night, just wanting to sleep and Billy was there to comfort him. Three weeks of prodromal labor and he was doubting his sanity. After four full weeks of prodromal labor and a full week past his due date, he resigned himself to the fact that obviously this baby was never going to come out and just started obsessively cleaning.

Later that evening, their house was spotless. Billy wasn’t sure how Steve could clean so much but he was rather glad Steve was keeping himself busy under all this stress. Billy knows how Steve gets when he’s not feeling right, he thinks he can hide his feelings but they’ve been together far too long for Steve to keep things secretly from his husband. 

He wondered if labor was starting as he was cooking dinner. When we finished eating at around 6:30 PM, he had the first contractions that were uncomfortable enough that he sent a text to his midwife. Still thinking that labor might just be getting started, he cleaned up from dinner and then they got ready for bed. 

The two took a cool shower together and got ready for bed. 

It was much too hot for Steve to be in clothes so he settled for some of Billy’s workout shorts while Billy dressed in black scrunched sweats and an old UCLA t-shirt. 

Billy slid under the covers while Steve remained above the blankets, heavily breathing just from the struggle of getting onto the bed. With a huff, he reached over and turned off the light then went back to lying on his back. 

“Are you comfortable like that, Steve?” Billy asks as he sits up on his elbow. 

“Not really, but I don't feel like moving right now. I’ll be okay, though.” 

“Are you sure?” Billy ran his hands along Steve’s chest. “I’ll help you move.” 

“I’m fine, Billy. Just exhausted with all this.” 

“I know sweetheart but-” 

Steve jolted forward as he felt another contraction start up like before. His hand travelled to his belly and he was hardening due to the tightness from his contraction. 

“You okay?” Billy asks and places his hand on top of Steve’s. “You’re having another contraction aren’t you? Like the ones earlier?”

“Yeah but...ooh god.” Steve lets go of his breath. The pain was worse than before, making him severely uncomfortable. “Ahh.” 

Billy wrapped his fingers around Steve’s, allowing him to squeeze it if he had too. “Breathe, sweetheart. You have to breathe.” 

Steve nodded and puffed out his cheek as he blew out his spent breath. He held onto Billy’s hand but didn’t squeeze it as his breathing was helping him. Thank god for those childbirth classes they went too. 

He continued to breathe until the pain subsided and he blankly stared up at his ceiling. 

“Oh Billy.” He sighs and his lips curl into a soft smile. “I think she may finally be coming.” 

“Well, that’s good news isn’t it? We’ve been waiting for nearly ten months.” 

“I know.” Steve says while rubbing his hand along his bump. “I hope she comes at least by tomorrow night or sooner. But I don’t think that’ll happen.” 

“You never know, love. You never know.” 

The contractions immediately picked up. They were now about three minutes apart and definitely uncomfortable. Since the midwives were over an hour away, he texted them that it was definitely labor and was glad that she was already on her way. He figured he had a long way to go, but he was also a little bit nervous because the contractions were getting increasingly difficult to work through and the idea of another twenty plus hours of them was daunting to say the least.

Billy had gotten him out of bed so he could walk around like one of his midwives suggested to help with the contractions. He only walked the length of their bedroom while Billy sat and watched his husband, amazed at how beautiful he looked in labor. 

Steve rolled his head back each time a contraction came and slowed his pace but kept moving as it helped him keep a pattern. He continued to walk around their room, stopping every now and then to lean against their unmade bed. 

“Billy.” He breathed out and looked up for his husband. 

Billy came around and lightly pressed his hands to Steve’s hip. “What’s up, babe? What do you want?” 

“Can you, um,” He closes his eyes feeling the pain grow worse and takes a couple deep breaths. “Um.” 

“Breathe baby, let the contraction pass first.” Billy tells him. With a nod, Steve continues to breathe through the pain and it fades away shortly after. “Now, what did you want me to do?” 

“Go in the bathroom, get the towels and everything else we bought for the birth.” 

“Okay.” Billy nods and leaves their bedroom, going into their attached bathroom. He got the special towels Steve ordered along with the other things they’ll need for their baby girl when she comes. His midwives were bringing the rest of their supplies and equipment that’ll be needed for the birth. 

Billy got it all set up in their room while Steve was pacing, stopping to watch his husband make their bed. Once it was made, he checked the time and sighed as it was only 8:15. He was so tired and wanted to sleep but with these contractions he knew sleep wasn’t going to be an option for tonight. 

The midwives arrived just before 9:00 PM. Bonnie had done a quick physical exam of Steve’s belly, confirming the baby had dropped but she wasn’t head down.

Steve then started needing Billy’s support when each one started and leaning on him while moaning through the intensity. His husband was a rock for him and made sure Steve knew he was there with him through it all. Not once did Billy ever hesitate to help Steve when he needed him. He held Steve protectively and frowned each time Steve winced as the contraction broke apart inside him. 

Billy whispered sweet words of encouragement while his husband worked his way through the painful contractions. 

Steve still had pretty good breaks between contractions and was able to talk between them so he was mentally preparing for the long haul and hoping he’d have the baby before noon the next day. 

The contractions continually got tougher and sometime around 9:30ish. 

He tiredly looked up at his husband and Billy grabbed Steve’s hand, holding them on top of his lap. 

“You’re doing great sweetheart. Our little girl is on her way.” 

“Hey Steve?” One of his midwives, Jenna, comes over and stands behind Billy, in front of Steve. “Do you want to get into the tub? Maybe relieve some of the pain and pressure?” She suggests.

“Hmmm, no.” He hums, closing his eyes. He let out a sharp hiss and his hand clenched the sheets beneath him. “I don’t...I don’t want it to slow m...my labor down.” 

“I don’t think it will, Steve. Trust me.” She says. 

He rides out his contraction and his eyes peel open again seeing the worried face of his husband and midwife. 

Billy slowly nods causing Steve to agree with him and get him into the tub. 

Once it was filled and heated, Billy helped his husband into the tub and lowered him down until his body was full under the water. It definitely took the edge off the contractions or at least provided a welcome distraction.

Steve sat in the tub, Billy beside him, showing his endless support. He tried to relax as much as possible while his midwives gave him his space. They left the doors closed so it was just Steve and Billy in the bathroom. 

Steve moved so he was laying on his side in the tub, half his body sticking out from the water. He tiredly smiled at his husband, who grabbed a cup and kept filling it with the water in the tub, then poured it out along Steve’s body. 

“Thank you baby.” Steve murmurs, staring at his husband. 

“Of course.” 

Billy continued to pour the water over Steve’s already tired body. His belly was definitely lower and far more stretched out than what it was a couple weeks ago. They wanted nothing more than for their daughter to be here already. They’re eager to meet her, and know she’s eager to meet them. 

\---

An hour had gone of Steve being in the tub and he started to feel pressure near his entrance. His two midwives, Bonnie and Jenna, came back in. Bonnie did a cervical exam while Steve was still in the water and nodded, confirming her thoughts. 

“I’d say you’re about eight and a half centimeters right now. Not long until you can push.” She says and removes her hand from the water. 

Steve shifted again and felt a “pop” as his water broke.

“I think my water just broke.” He says, looking up towards his birthing team. 

“That’s good! Things should be moving a lot quicker now.” Jenna praises as she and Bonnie prepare for the delivery of his baby. 

Steve was encouraged because he realized he was at least now in “real” labor but was still in denial about just how far along he was, despite the discomfort of definite transition contractions. At this point, he also started feeling a lot of pressure on his pubic bone and front right side. He had absolutely no back labor at all but had the equivalent in his lower abdomen because of her position. He could feel the baby move down and the pressure on his pubic bone continued to increase. 

His pain was getting increasingly uncomfortable, as was he in the tub. 

“Billy I-” Steve’s breath hitches as another contraction causes his entire body to shake. “Fuck.” 

“Breathe, sweetheart.” 

“...I...can’t! Hur...hurts too much.” 

“Steve, you need to breathe baby. She needs you to breathe for her. Here.” Billy got up on his knees and brought Steve up from under the water, letting him lean into his husband. “There. Use me as support, babe.” 

Steve held tightly onto Billy and the two breathed together through the contraction, while Bonnie and Jenna watched them work together. It was amazing to see how much they loved each other and supported each other. Billy was perfect to Steve and vice versa. They really were meant for each other. 

As the contraction ended, Steve didn’t let go of Billy and just held onto him, wanting it all to just go away. 

“Jenna, what can I do to relieve this pain? I need something.” He cried against Billy’s shoulder. 

“How about we get you into a forward leaning position, on your hands and knees. It’ll help her come down and should get you right into pushing.” 

“O-okay.” He whimpers. 

With help his husband and his midwife, they turned him and got him on his hands and knees, leaning forward. 

The pressure intensified almost immediately and he felt the baby move down quite a bit. He was simultaneously trying to relax but also having trouble relaxing. Billy sat on the edge of the tub and Steve was able to lean on him again for comfort and support, which really helped him relax.

Around 10:00pm, Steve could feel himself opening up so Bonnie felt he was ready to start pushing. 

He pushed somewhat slowly for a few minutes as he felt the baby slowly move down. Once the “ring of fire” started, he decided that he’d had enough of this and pushed a lot harder. This is the mentally toughest moment of labor for Steve, in realizing that he’s almost done and at the same time that the only way to make the pain stop is to push through it and create more pain in the short term. 

Billy kept his eyes focused on his husband, knowing he was desperate for his support and encouragement.

Steve let out a lot of hearty grunts as he pushed and relieved his pain through his push, but it still hurt like hell. 

Bonnie and Jenna were actively monitoring Steve and that he was doing what he needed too while still being as hands off as possible, per Steve’s request. 

With another painful contraction, Steve pushed down and the baby’s bottom started to appear. Jenna announced she’s “rumped”, considering she’s breech and her bottom was presenting itself first. The burning intensified as he stretched but he blew out his breath and felt some relief. 

“Oh baby.” He moans into Billy’s ear. “She’s coming.” 

“I know, Steve. You’re doing an amazing job, love. Keep pushing and breathe when you have to. She’ll be out in no time.” 

“Okay.” He nods, listening to his husband’s words and takes another deep breath. 

Both Jenna and Bonnie praised Steve for how well he was doing during delivery. They remained hands off and let Steve follow through with what he needed to do. 

After several minutes of relaxing, his breath started to pick up feeling the pain return. He groans and tightens his grip around Billy and pushes down as hard as he can. 

The baby’s bottom, legs, and feet dropped out all at once and splashed into the water beneath him. His mouth dropped open from the sudden relief but he still had a lot of pressure build up from the body and shoulders needing to be delivered. 

“Okay, Steve, you’re doing really well. Her bottom half is out and you need to push really hard for her arms and body okay? I know you’ve got it in you.” Bonnie says, turning her head to see if he’s tearing anywhere. He was in the clear so she gave him the okay to push. 

With another few pushes, Steve felt no movement from the baby and was starting to get frustrated. Everything was going as it should be now they were moving slowly. He was pushing out of his abdomen, legs and feet at the same time. He was desperate to get the baby out of him no matter how hard he tried, he needed her here already. 

It was now or never to get her out. 

Another contraction came and Steve dug his nails into Billy’s back, dropping his head along his chest, as he pushed. The pain was exhausting and harsh but Steve pulled through. He could start to feel some movement inside him as his baby girl inched herself closer into their world. 

“Oh my god baby, come out!” Steve screams and loudly grunts, popping a vein in his neck. He takes another deep breath and pushes once more, “Is anything even happening?! Is she moving?!” As he yelled, he felt her arms and body release from his entrance. His back arched from the relief as more of her body presented itself. He reminded himself he was almost done, as did his husband. 

These were their final moments of just the two of them because in a few short minutes, their baby girl was going to be here and she was going to change their lives forever. 

As Billy watched his husband bring a new life into the world, he fell in love with Steve all over again. “Hey Steve...Steve. Look at me.” Billy whispers. Steve moves back a little and faces Billy again. “You are incredible and so amazing, babe. You’re bringing her into our lives, Steve. You can do these final pushes and get her out, okay? I’ve never been so proud of you ever before…” Billy began to choke up at his words. “You’re my one true love and you’re going to change my life forever. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Steve whispers back and gives his husband a kiss before getting back into pushing. 

His contraction came and he bore down as hard as he possibly could, one last time. The baby bursts out into Jenna’s hands, nearly splashing in the water. 

That moment of relief and joy right as she emerged immediately replaced the intensity and discomfort of the previous few hours and Steve leaned against my Billy’s chest, saying “I did it! I can’t believe she’s finally out!”

Steve then whimpered hearing his daughter’s watery cries. 

Jenna held the baby up behind Steve and Billy smiled as tears fell down his cheeks. 

“She’s here baby. You did it.” Billy sobs and immediately gives Steve a big kiss. 

Steve was then able to get turned over and was handed his baby girl. He took her and held her against his sweaty chest so in love with her. He was able to hold her for the first time and 41 weeks of pregnancy, a month of prodromal labor and just over 3 hours of intense labor immediately became worth it in an instant as he stared into her eyes.

He was in euphoria staring at her.

Billy nuzzled his head on Steve’s shoulder, overlooking his baby girl that rested in her mother’s arms. He, too, was in a moment of euphoria.

“Billy look.” Steve smiles, his eyes never leaving his daughter. “She has so much hair, your curls!” 

“I see, babe. She’s beautiful.” More tears streamed down his cheeks the more he stared at his daughter. “She’s more beautiful than I could’ve ever imagined.” 

Steve was extremely grateful for experienced and intuitive midwives who helped. He felt truly supported and completely trusted his birth team. As for his husband, he didn’t know what love Billy held for him but now it truly showed how much the two love each other, perhaps maybe even more than life itself.

“No more, Billy. She’s it for now, okay?” Steve says while trying to steady his breathing. “I’m fine with just her for now.” 

“Whatever you say, Steve As long as we have her, I don’t care about anything else.” 

“Okay.” The two kissed and their baby girl cooed at her parents. Both Steve and Billy smiled down at her, admiring the sweet little family they have now. 

Steve wasn’t mentally there just yet but knew he would ease his way into motherhood as best as he could. With Billy by his side, anything was possible.


End file.
